Fairytale
by Yumi Kazahaya
Summary: Sonríe, mientras que su corazón se quiebra por culpa del dolor. Ella es un cuento de hadas, y aunque duela, él se ha enamorado de ella - Mal Summary Drabble SxM


**Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece, es de Atsushi Okubo.**

_Un pequeño drabble que se me ocurrió mientras que escuchaba la canción de Alexander Rybak (¡escúchenla mientras que leen este fic, está genial!). Perdón si ha quedado mal narrado o extraño, pero últimamente no puedo escribir cosas decentes. Espero y les guste, ¡nos leemos!_

* * *

**Canción para escuchar: **Fairytale – Alexander Rybak

* * *

**Fairytale**

_~ She's a fairytale… Even though it hurts ~_

Él la mira, bailando entre los árboles, y siente como algo se clava en su corazón como si fuese una flecha.

Ella sabe que la mira, y sonriendo de una manera traviesa y coqueta, sigue su danza al compás de una música inexistente. Gira, brinca, agita sus brazos y mueve su largo cabello rubio, el cual brilla bajo la escasa luz del sol. Sus pies descalzos a duras penas rozan el suelo cubierto de nieve, y ella se mueve con una gracia natural que no parece de ese mundo.

Él tirita y se apretuja más en su gabardina, tratando de guardar el poco calor que aún tiene. Deja su rifle a un lado y se sienta sobre la suave capa blanca del suelo, sólo para poder contemplar mejor a la bella doncella que baila sólo para él. Y se siente halagado, ¿cómo es que alguien tan hermoso y puro hace algo por un simple cazador?

Comienza a sentir sus ojos pesados; cómo el cansancio comienza a hacerle estragos en el cuerpo. Intenta no dormirse, pero le es inevitable. Cae rendido ante la inmensa oscuridad que se adueña de su visión, borrando por completo a su doncella bailarina.

Despierta desorientado. Está en su casa, cubierto de gruesas sábanas. Su mejor amigo le explica que lo encontró a la mitad del bosque, desmayado. Y entonces, su memoria procesa rápidamente todo lo que vio antes de caer dormido. Le cuenta sobre la doncella de ojos color verde y largo cabello rubio; le narra casi con detalle los hermosos movimientos que efectuaba sobre la nieve, y la hermosa sonrisa que adornaba su rostro.

Su amigo lo ve confundido, para luego reírse y darle unas ligeras palmadas en la espalda.

— Amigo, creo que la nieve te hace alucinar — le dice, divertido.

Y eso le enoja un poco. Porque sabe que es verdad, que la vio, que la escuchó reír.

Regresa al otro día al bosque, y se queda en el hasta que anochece. Día tras día. Y ella nunca regresa; nunca vuelve a bailarle o a sonreírle de aquella manera tan hermosa e inocente. Su corazón se contrae, y con cierta tristeza, se da cuenta que se ha enamorado de aquella desconocida.

Deja de ir al bosque, porque sabe que eso le afecta. Sabe que cada vez que no la ve allí, su corazón se resquebraja más. Comienza a salir con otras mujeres de su pueblo. Se casa, tiene familia. Pero sabe que nunca la podrá olvidar. Pasan los años y él envejece, y cada vez que sus nietos le piden historias, él les cuenta una en particular.

La historia de la hermosa hada que baila en el centro del bosque, danzando al compás de los copos de nieve; siendo guiada por la música de la naturaleza y con una belleza que no se compara a la de ninguna otra persona. Algunas personas le dicen que él ya estaba enloqueciendo, pero él jura que no era una mentira. La había visto, sabía que ella era realidad.

El tiempo siguió transcurriendo, y ahora él se encuentra solo. Su esposa había muerto hace un par de años y sus hijos se habían ido de la casa para tener sus propias familias. Esa mañana fría y oscura, él salió a su jardín para contemplar el paisaje. Sabía que le quedaba poco tiempo de vida, ya era muy viejo y tarde o temprano se reuniría con su querida esposa.

Da un paseo por el bosque, recordando entonces aquel día en el que se perdió y se encontró a su hermosa doncella. Aún lograba verla a la perfección. Hermosa, con sus cabellos dorados brillando y sus ojos verdes cómo la primavera. Su vestido azulado ondeándose en el aire con cada movimiento que hacía, y su risa angelical…

Suspira, para luego cerrar los ojos. Su mente ya comenzaba a jugarle malas pasadas. Hubiera jurado que ella se encontraba allí, frente a él, bailando nuevamente. Siente como ella le sujeta con delicadeza el rostro.

Aguanta la respiración. Su corazón golpea con fuerza su pecho. No abre los ojos, ya que teme echar a perder el momento. Bastaron simplemente unos segundos para sentir los suaves labios de ella contra los suyos, y en ese momento, es la persona más feliz en la tierra.

Sin embargo, al abrir los ojos, nota que no hay nadie allí. Y él no está viejo, sigue siendo el mismo cazador joven que se había perdido en el centro del bosque. Sonríe de manera torcida, un tanto divertido, mientras que agarra su pluma y escribe en su cuaderno la palabra _FIN_ en letras grandes. Suspira, para luego darse la vuelta y regresar a su cabaña, la cual no está muy lejos de allí. Antes de salir del bosque, le echa una hojeada al claro que está detrás de él, cómo esperando a que su doncella imaginaria saliera de entre los árboles y le sonriera de aquella manera tan inocente.

Se ríe de sí mismo al sentir cómo su corazón se apretuja en su pecho, lleno de dolor. ¿Quién hubiera dicho que se enamoraría de su propio cuento de hadas?

* * *

_¿Reviews?_


End file.
